Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to virtualization systems and, more specifically, to a trusted threat-aware microvisor of a virtualization system.
Background Information
A virtual machine monitor (VMM) or hypervisor may be a hardware or software entity configured to create and run a software implementation of a computing platform or machine, i.e., a virtual machine. The hypervisor may be implemented as a type 1 VMM executing directly on native hardware of the computing platform, or a type 2 VMM executing within an operating system environment of the platform. The hypervisor may be further deployed in a virtualization system that fully simulates (virtualizes) physical (hardware) resources of the computing platform. Such a full virtualization system may support execution of a plurality of operating system instances inside a plurality of virtual machines, wherein the operating system instances share the hardware resources of the platform. The hypervisor of the full virtualization system may manage such sharing by hiding the hardware resources of the computing platform from users (e.g., application programs) executing on each operating system instance and, instead, providing an abstract, virtual computing platform. For example, a hardware resource, such as a network interface card (NIC), may be shared by enabling each virtual machine (and its operating system instance) to access a virtualized instance of the resource, i.e., a virtual NIC.
A virtualization system may include a hypervisor that creates other virtual machines, each of which executes an independent instance of an operating system. Malicious code may be prevented from compromising resources of the system through the use of policy enforcement and containment analysis that isolates execution of the code within a virtual machine to block or inhibit its execution within the system (i.e., outside of the virtual machine). However, the hypervisor itself may be a target of malicious code and, hence, succumb to infiltration or alteration by malicious code due to an unforeseen security flaw or vulnerability. Therefore, there is a need for a malware resistant virtualization system that is highly immune to exploits of unknown security vulnerabilities.